


Greatest Gift

by Joo_rin



Series: A Thousand Words [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joo_rin/pseuds/Joo_rin
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a great deal of patience because the greatest gifts only come at their own pace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Onkey is so precious and I had to express my love for them in some way.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Word count: 932

Fingertips trail down the outline of his bareback delicately and he opens his eyes to glance at his lover laying by his side, head propped on one hand and feline eyes staring right back at him.

 

He smiles lazily at the younger male, still drowsy, but more than willing to indulge in his mate's every wish and appearance.

 

“Good morning, sunshine.” the omega says, a smile of his own stretching his pouty lips.

 

“'morning.” the alpha replies, voice low and still ridden by his previous slumbering state.

 

Silence stretches for a few seconds as they stare at each other, complete adoration in each other's features. The younger of the two then catches his bottom-lip between perfect white teeth as if he is trying to restrain a larger smile than is already sporting.

The alpha can't help but chuckle huffily at that, not quite understanding the reason behind such gesture, but no less fascinated by the unusual expression on his mate's features.

He's used to Kibum always being very expressive, unable to control his facial expressions and making no efforts to. Right then however, the omega seems to be trying to keep himself in check, or at least hold his obvious excitement for a little while longer.

 

“What is it?” the older male asks the brunet.

 

He turns around to lay on his back and folds his pillow in half under his head, so it is a little higher for him. He brings a hand up to chase with the tips of his fingers, stray strands of brown hair from his mate's forehead.

 

“This is it.” Kibum announces.

 

The gleam of pure joy in his eyes catch Jinki off-guard for a moment. Although he can think of a multitude of reasons for Kibum to be happy, none seem to live up to the complete elation the omega is showing him with that simple gaze.

 

“What is?” the alpha asks.

 

The brunet sighs lightly and pushes himself into a sitting position, the dress-shirt he burrowed from Jinki obviously too large for him, as one side rides down his shoulder. He sits cross-legged on the bed, facing Jinki's side, the sheets tangling with his long legs, as he does so.

The alpha can't help but admire the beauty in front of him from his position, drinking up the sight as if it was sacred water in the desert. From the way the omega's hair is a little messed up, to the wrinkled shirt covering the pale-skin that seems to glow in the rays of the sun sipping through the bay-window facing their bed.

 

“...–sitive.”

 

Jinki blinks back into reality, not having caught on the first part of what Kibum was saying, through his dazed state.

 

He wrinkles his nose lightly and sits up.

 

“Sorry, I didn't catch the first part.” he admits sheepishly.

 

Kibum stares at him with disbelief for a moment before a small defeated frown breaks onto his features.

 

“I'm sorry, love.” Jinki says, bring up a hand and cupping the younger's face. “Can you repeat what you said? Please?”

 

Kibum bites his lower-lip once more and looks down, playing with the sheets in front of him.

 

“I said... remember how I was feeling off lately... and then you said my scent had changed... It got me thinking and...” he pauses and lets out a small breath. “I did a pregnancy test this morning.”

 

His tone has now become meek and even slightly fearful.

 

“It came out positive.”

 

Jinki doesn't quite seem to register the words, although he's pretty sure he heard them right that time around.

 

“I know it's just a pharmacy test and they're not always accurate... but I just... Hyung, I think this is it. I _know_ it is.” Kibum adds a little later, as Jinki's silence seems to stretch. “It's really weird...” he brings a hand to rest on his flat stomach. “But it's not like the other times... It's like I can _feel_ it.”

 

Kibum stops talking then, taking in his mate's frozen expression.

 

“Jinki?” he calls.

 

When the elder just blinks at him, the brunet gulps slightly.

 

“I'm sorry... I should've kept it to myself until I was sure... I–”

 

But once more, he halts his speech as a huge grin break onto the alpha's lips.

 

They'd been trying to conceive for three years. Three long years of visits to the gynecologist, of fruitless hoping for each of their numerous tries to be the one.

 

For all the times they had been disappointed, with the constant negative tests and frustration, the news Kibum just served him seemed surreal and yet so right.

Jinki doesn't even have the words to express himself. So he does the next best thing as he reaches forward and pulls the younger male into his arms, cupping his face with one hand as his other arm is secured around the omega's waist.

 

Kibum's breath catches in his throat and Jinki's smile only fades so he can catch his mate's lips with his own.

 

“I love you.” he whispers against the omega's mouth.

 

Kibum chuckles. “I love you too.”

 

It that moment, nothing seems to matter anymore. Not the numerous failed attempts they faced the last three years, not to pain that came with them, not the fights that had been generated out of pure frustration. Not the nagging fear that they would never be able to expend their family or the painful desire to just stop trying.

 

It doesn't matter because in the end, at its own pace, the greatest gift they could have ever wished for is finally being granted to them.


End file.
